Ingrid
Ingrid is a character in Life is Strange 2. She travels with her partner, Anders. During Episode 3, she is met by Sean and Daniel Diaz at a campsite in Humboldt County, California. Personality TBA Appearance Ingrid has medium-length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, with a few loose strands pushed behind her ear. She wears a navy sports jacket with an orange zipper over a blue, orange, and green striped sweater; black jeans with rolled-up calves; grey socks; and olive-and-red hiking boots with bright red laces. Background Ingrid and Anders are from Malmö, Sweden. In order to raise enough money for a trip to North America, she worked for three years in a coffee shop.Ingrid: "Yeah... Been working three years in a coffee shop to pay for a trip." Penny: "Hope that shit was worth it." Ingrid: "Oh yeah, good times." (Episode 3, "Rise and Shine" - Penny and Ingrid's conversation. After running out of money mid-trip, the couple decided to join the drifters in their work on the plantation in order to earn enough to continue their travels. Episode Three - "Wastelands" After waking up at the camp, Sean makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down with Ingrid and Penny, who are conversing about the government's planned legalization of cannabis. After Ingrid informs him that Daniel went down to the lake with Finn, Sean finishes his coffee and leaves the table. On the ride to the pot farm, Ingrid and Anders can be heard arguing over whether he remembered to lock the tent. At the farm, Ingrid trims weed buds with Cassidy, Hannah, Sean, and Daniel in Merrill's house while the rest clean up the pot farm after last night's storm. After returning to the camp at sunset, Sean can find Hannah peeling potatoes by the campfire while arguing with Ingrid and Anders over whether homeless people should be held responsible for the state of the environment. If Sean joins Hannah in peeling potatoes before they finish, he can try and help back either side of the argument. During the party at night, Sean can overhear Ingrid asking Cassidy for advice on whether or not to break up with Anders. After going up to speak with them, Ingrid senses that they want to be alone and leaves them to talk. After finishing his conversation with Cassidy, Sean can speak with Ingrid by the campfire, where she tells him that he can go through hers and Anders' leftover things by their tent. If Sean does so, he can find a dalahäst, a swedish wooden ornament, which he keeps as a souvenir. Relationships Friends * Penny - Ingrid and Penny appear to be friends. They can be seen having a casual conversation together about Ingrid's past during breakfast, and she tells him that she'll miss him once she and Anders leave the group. * Cassidy - Ingrid seems to trust Cassidy, as she goes to her during the going-away party for advice over whether she should break up with Anders. * Sean - Ingrid appears to like Sean; she engages in friendly conversation with him and Penny during breakfast, and lets him pick from their leftover items at their tent while calling him a "very good American" at the going-away party. * Hannah - While peeling potatoes, Hannah can be seen disagreeing with the couple over them placing the blame on homeless people for the state of the environment, during which she points out their own use of non eco-friendly services such as constant air travel. After Ingrid concedes and Anders asks whether she hates them, Hannah reassures the couple that "they'd know if she hated them". Romantic * Anders - Though they have been together for a significant amount of timeIngrid: "I know, but... we've been together for so long... and we're so far from Sweden." (Episode 3, "Paradise Lost" - Penny and Cassidy's conversation.), Ingrid and Anders' relationship shows some signs of strain. They can be heard having an argument over who should have locked their tent on Big Joe's truck, Anders mentions they they're having a conflict over where they should travel nextAnders: "I want to go North, Ingrid wants to go South..." Sean: "Do both?" Anders: "Fuck that. I want to see Canada. She go to Tex-ass. Yee haw." (Episode 3, "Paradise Lost" - Sean's conversation with Anders and Penny., and Ingrid shows irritation towards Anders' constant cannabis smokingIngrid: "Yeah, Anders smoked too much again. I'll get him up before Big Joe gets here." (Episode 3, "Rise and Shine" - Ingrid and Penny's conversation.)Anders: "Let's try to go to bed early tonight, okay?" Ingrid: "Yes! Please! And no weed." Anders: "Mmmmm, it kinda helps me sleep." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Ingrid and Anders while getting off Big Joe's truck.). During the going-away party, Ingrid can be overheard speaking with Cassidy about breaking up with Anders due to his constant stubbornness. Memorable Quotes Trivia * The logo on Ingrid's shirt, "SASTRUGI", is the Russian loanword for the grooves and ridges in the snow formed by wind erosion. * Between the couple, Ingrid appears to speak English more fluently than Anders, who usually speaks either in Swedish or broken English. On Big Joe’s truck, Ingrid and Anders can be heard arguing, the former speaking in English and the latter in Swedish. * Ingid and Anders are the only Trimmigrants never mentioned or seen in Episode 4, both Finn (Determinant) and Jacob appear physically and the rest appear in photographs or metioned in letters. Gallery LiS2E3_SC4_-_Redwood_Curtain_Ingrid_and_Anders_01.png|Ingrid leaning on Anders on Big Joe's truck. LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Ingrid_and_Anders_02.png|Ingrid and Anders heading off to bed from the campfire. LiS2E3_SC9_-_Daily_Grind_Ingrid_and_Anders_01.png|Ingrid and Anders riding Big Joe's truck the next day. LiS2E3_SC10_-_Pay_Day_Ingrid_01.png|Ingrid leaving Merrill's house. LiS2E3_SC12_-_Paradise_Lost_Ingrid_01.png|Ingrid speaking with Sean at the party. References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters